


The Other Side

by metalshootingstar



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: A chance encounter with an old friend, proves to be disastrous for the Warners. Especially when this old friend turns out to have a couple of screws loose.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a crossover with Bendy and the Ink Machine I hope you like it!

It had been a fairly normal and pretty typical day of causing rampant mischief for the Warners as was their usual. Now that the first season of their reboot was streaming, and their show was reaching audiences both old and new, they were enjoying their newfound freedom. Sixty years trapped in a water tower and then twenty two years trapped in-well let's not get into that. For now though they were home, and they were happy, and they were free and that was all that mattered. The new CEO wasn't like Plotz, sure she was easy to anger and at best she was indifferent to them. Unlike Plotz however, she didn't utterly despise them and have Ralph chase after them every other day. Even so, today was a big day on the lot so she wanted them to stay out and roam the city for awhile. So, yeah of course they did. Like they'd pass up an opportunity to go roam around LA. Then they'd wandered too far and come across what looked to be an old and decrepit animation studio.

Inside had been essentially a mess...and what they would like to assume were ink stains but it was too dark to tell and it smelled really gross.

"Yakko? Wakko? Dot? Is it really you?"

"Bendy!" They'd exclaimed at the sight of a familiar friendly face. The little devil's face lit up as well, as he was embraced by his old friends. Which was how they were now in Joey's old office, having some hot chocolate with Bendy.

"How'd you guys get out of the water tower?" Asked Bendy curiously.

"Oh we were let out in the 90's in order to do this show, Animaniacs. It got canceled, but then Hulu came a knockin'." Said Yakko.

"Yup! Everyone's getting a reboot now!" Exclaimed Dot. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah well, after you ended up in the water tower Joey was a little harsher with us and things didn't...go so well. Our studio had to shut down. There wasn't really anything for us to do, so I've been here ever since. The others are around here some place. Ah well, I'm glad you guys managed to get out though. I've been stuck here, probably as long as you guys were in the tower." Explained Bendy.

"Hey why don't you come with us! The reboot could always use more characters!" Exclaimed Wakko excitedly.

"Yeah! I bet you still got it!" Exclaimed Dot.

"It's uh tempting I'll admit but I've got stuff to do here." Said Bendy, and that made the Warners a little curious. "See, they made a video game about me and well I've had lots of fun playing with my special friend. Wanna see?"

He pulled out a remote, and turned on a moniter that he pulled out of his hyperspace. Their eyes widened, when Bendy showed them what Henry was going through just outside. Bendy laughed, as the hideous ink monsters were chasing the poor guy.

"That's my favorite part." Said Bendy, as Henry fell down the shaft. "See old Henry here abandoned us, so now in this video game I get to have tons of fun watching Henry suffer over and over and over again isn't that neat?"

Suddenly...things were getting a little uncomfortable and creepy.

"Uhhhh right, y'know what Bendy? It's been fun but I think we gotta-"

"Oh you guys can't go now." Said Bendy, getting infront of the Warner siblings, a smile on his face. "I haven't told you the best news of all! See the video game it's brought me some mild enjoyment even a sizable fanbase but...that's not enough. It actually made me start thinking, what if I could get revenge for everything the humans did? I mean come on think about it. What if Cartoons were the ones in charge and not humans."

"Ok now we're veering into some pretty dangerous territory Bendy, I mean come on it's not like humanity is that bad." Said Yakko, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah! Humans are pretty great!" Exclaimed Wakko.

"Were humans really great when they locked you in the water tower?" Asked Bendy, which gave them pause. "What about when your show was canceled? Where did you go then?"

"That was a long time ago." Said Dot, as she looked away uncomfortably.

"Really? Twenty-two years is a long time, and unlike the Simpsons who've been milked for everything they got you really think this reboot will last forever? Shows end eventually, and this one will too. Then what'll happen to you? You really think anyone will remember you in another sixty years?" Asked Bendy curiously. "You'll be forgotten just like me. This video game? It's all I have, but video games they can be played forever and ever. Shows come and go...and unless you're Mickey Mouse or Bugs Bunny you're just another cartoon to be discarded and thrown away like garbage."

"Hey! We have a very dedicated and loyal fanbase thank you very much." Said Wakko in defense.

"Sure people who think you're funny now, but you don't know how it is in this day and age. Eventually, you're going to slip up or someone working on the show will, the whole thing with the phone number well that was an accidental fluke. Except, what happens when something is more serious? When cancel culture finds you and it will find you...you'll be out of work." Explained Bendy.

"Well, obviously that's why the reboot has changed some-wait how do you know about the number thing?" Asked Dot.

"I know a lot of things Dot, being trapped in an old, abandoned animation studio you have no choice but to stream." Said Bendy as he pressed a button and a black screen full of icons came on screen. "It's great, I get Hulu, Netflix, Ama-"

"How?" Asked Yakko.

"Oh I got the account out of someone over there." Said Bendy motioning to a pile of bones and the Warners immediately tensed up wondering how they could have missed that. Ok now, now they run. "Yeah wi-fi is kind of slow though."'

He chuckled before turning to the Warners, who were now sweating as they smiled at Bendy, who tilted his head to the side.

"Aww I missed you guys, y'know I don't get a lot of visitors here just a bunch of random humans skulking and lurking about." He replied, hands on his waist.

"Yeah and uh it was great seeing you too Ben-"

"Y'know, you guys we're not that different. I was locked away, just like you guys were and like you guys I was left with nothing but my own thoughts for so long. I'm sure it was pretty lonely in that water tower, I'm really sorry you had to go through that." Said Bendy sincerely. "But, we can get back at them, the whole world can be our special friend."

Ink flowed out from behind Bendy, and encircled the Warners and in the reflection of the black ink, Dot saw people bowing down to her as she stood in the centre of it all wearing a dress and smiling with a crown atop her head.

"Dot, you can be admired by everyone forever, never having to be limited or kept locked away. Why should your cuteness be locked away from the world? Why should you have to hide who you are just because the humans don't understand you?" He asked, and something inside of Dot began to really listen to Bendy as her eyes saw what life could be like. Sure it was how things were currently but Bendy was offering an eternity of being admired.

In the ink around Wakko, he saw a buffet before him, as people served him, he saw people congratulating him for his geography song, he saw people loving him, he saw lights flashing and people bowing.

"Wakko, you can whatever you want and do whatever you want without anyone telling you any different. You can be as zany as you want and no one can tell you otherwise, you wouldn't be treated like a monster or an annoyance. Why be hated for being yourself? Why not just let loose? Why keep yourself limited to make others feel comfortable when you're left feeling unwanted and unappreciated? How is that fair?" He asked, and something inside Wakko listened too, Bendy was offering an eternity of being appreciated.

Yakko however saw the reflection of people laughing at his jokes, saw himself in the cartoon hall of fame with Bugs and Mickey, saw his siblings happy, saw them safe, saw the whole world listening to what he had to say.

"Yakko, your brother and sister can be happy, they can be safe and you? Millions around the world will revere you and you'll live on as an icon. You can have everything you've always wanted. I'm offering you stability, a home, I'm offering you the chance to make sure you and your brother and sister are never hurt by humans ever again. What did humanity ever do for you? Nothing, humans are evil, humans abandoned you, humans lied to you, humans are the real monsters...humans are the ones who should be locked away. Don't you agree?" Asked Bendy with a smile.

Yakko listened and while Bendy's offer was tempting and infact, a lot of what he was saying was actually something that Yakko himself believed those first few years locked in the tower...except he remembered something else.

_"Oswald! You're back!" He'd exclaimed, when he and his siblings had visited Disney's studios._

_"Yeah! You'll never guess what happened! Disney traded a sports newscaster for me! Me! They actually chose a toon over an actual human! Listen I know humans get kind of a bad rap every now and then. And yeah I was mad...but humans? Humans aren't all bad after all." Had said the lucky rabbit with a smile. "I heard about the new show by the way, congrats!"_

_"Thanks!" Exclaimed Dot._

_"Just remember humans, they're uh a very picky species. The reason why so many cartoons have come and gone is some didn't capture people's hearts. Y'know the reason why you got a reboot? Because you guys? You guys did something special. You found people who love you even long after your original audience went away. Why your original audience has grown up, and they still love you. Cherish that." Had said the old rabbit, and that resonated with them. Sure what Bendy was saying was...amazing but it was false._

"No."

"Excuse me?" Asked Bendy in shock as the ink around Yakko dissipated.

"Y'know why your cartoons flopped Bendy? Why you were forgotten? Because your cartoons just...weren't that good. Yeah humans locked us in the water tower for sixty years, yeah humans ruined Oswald's career, yeah humans may forget certain cartoons. But do ya know why Bugs and Mickey are still around? Because they captured people's hearts, because people love them. No one loved you heck you needed a creepy video game just to be relevant. And you're right shows get canceled all the time, heck we might not even get a new season after this one. But y'know what? Sixty years from now, I can guarantee there will be people who still watch our shows, there will be people who watch our movie, who when our audience is long gone will remember the joy and the laughter we gave them. What you're offering is fake. You're advocating for genocide here my guy! Why can't you be happy with-"

Yakko screamed, as the ink smacked him into the wall.

"You just don't know when to stop yakking do you." Said Bendy menacingly. "See, it's not enough, I want more love, I want more appreciation, I want to get revenge on humans for failing me!"

Yakko tried standing up, because wow that really took him by surprise. In their sketches, he at least knows the whacks are coming. He looked at his brother and sister still entranced by the ink.

"Wakko! Dot! Snap out of it!" He yelled as the ink grabbed him and flung him into another wall making Bendy laugh.

"They're mine now Yakko, don't worry I'll take good care of them and keep them safe. I'll be a better brother than you ever were." Said Bendy with a goofy grin, as he once again tossed Yakko into a wall. Yakko groaned, his back hurt. This wasn't cartoony violence, the one meant to just swing a mallet and be done no this was regular violence meant to kill. Yakko glared at Bendy who smiled at him. Yakko cried out, as Bendy gripped his neck and lifted him up.

"Anything else you wanna say?" He asked, but Yakko didn't look at Bendy, instead he looked at his brother and sister.

"Wakko, Dot come on snap out of it. I know it's tempting, I know what he's saying sounds good right now, trust me I thought the same thing too when we were in the water tower. But nothing good will come out of it trust me. This hate, it's only going to leave you feeling angry and bitter until you're just as alone and worthless as he is." Said Yakko, which took Bendy aback.

"Ok ouch." Said Bendy, because that actually did sting a little.

"Sibs you're better than him, you're stronger than him. You're not monsters like him you're good." Said Yakko, pleading with his brother and sister as he felt the ink closing his throat. He didn't even have the energy to get a mallet of his own and give Bendy a good whack. No, his body hurt too much for that, not to mention he was slowly losing air and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He looked at his brother and sister for what could possibly be the last time."...I love you."

"Awww, well time for you to die now." Said Bendy, when a mallet hit him on the head and the ink let Yakko go, another mallet was swung and Bendy was tossed against the wall.

"Sibs!" Exclaimed Yakko with a smile.

"Yakko!" Exclaimed Wakko and Dot excitedly, as they ran over and hugged him. Bendy however, who hadn't been whacked with a mallet in who knows how long was left dizzy before collapsing. The Warners wasted no time in immediately running out of there getting as far away from the studio as possible.

"That was close, what made you snap out of it?" Asked Yakko, as the three siblings embraced.

"Well lets just say that good old fashioned power of love kicked in." Said Dot with an affirmative nod. "Well that and he was zanier than Judge Doom and not in a good way."

"Let's go home." Said Wakko, and they did.

That night, after tucking them in Yakko stood on the balcony of the water tower, luckily even though he had been in pain toons bounced back. They had to otherwise those injuries from being whacked around would last much longer. He sighed as he thought about Bendy. The thing was, Bendy had once been a pretty ok guy. While Bugs and Mickey eventually became famous, he, Felix, and Bimbo had still hung around with the Warners and they'd been friends at one point. Bendy had once been a good guy...except his years of isolation had twisted him into something...darker. It actually made Yakko think a little, if he didn't have Wakko and Dot with him would he too have eventually succumbed and turned into Bendy? Something bitter and evil, willing to kill just because he lost himself to anger and loneliness? He was glad he'd never have to find out.

"Yakko?"

He looked back and saw his siblings poking their heads out.

"Something wrong sibs?" He asked curiously.

"Well that whole..you almost dying thing earlier was a little traumatic. So um, can you come in and well stay until we fall asleep?" Asked Wakko.

"Pwetty pweease?" Asked Dot, her hands clasped together, making Yakko chuckle.

"Well, ok." Said Yakko, as he went over and they sat on the bed they'd made by taking down their bunk beds and smushing them together.

"Y'know in the end I don't think I would have been able to do it. "Said Wakko, as he laid down before yawning and going to sleep. "Humans are our friends."

"Yeah besides, who wants a brother like him when we have you." Said Dot as she cuddled closer to Yakko who smiled before laying down. They'd go have some actual fun tomorrow.

Bendy meanwhile was furious, he paced the studio and how dare they! He was offering them eternity, he was offering them greatness and they just threw it all away. He frowned as he glanced at a photo of before. It was Him and the Warners, the images of Felix and Bimbo having been burned away. His eyes flashed as hot ink burned away the image of Yakko. Wakko and Dot could be persuaded but their older brother could apparently not. Well...they didn't need him anyway, Wakko and Dot would see his side eventually. He just needed to be more patient maybe even drive a wedge between them and Yakko, yes...that seemed like a good plan. He chuckled as he turned on tv and went to the episode on Hulu where the clown nearly stole Yakko's soul. He chuckled maniacally finding that the funniest thing. His laughter echoing in the lonely, empty halls of the studio.


End file.
